Breaking Tradition
by r3xr4pt0r
Summary: ash and may are descendants of two different kingdom...Kanto and Hoenn...that had been battled each other long ago..now the kingdom goverments had been fell but due the rules of kingdom tradition they cant be togheter can they change it and be a pair..?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i made this story combined imagination and some fact that happened in my country...thanks to my friends because this story is about them…**

**disclaimer: ****I dont own pokemon, pokemon characters are belongs to Nintendo**

Breaking Tradition

**Chapter 1: the beginning of new life…**

A long ago...theres 2 big kingdoms in a big war there are KANTO KINGDOM and HOENN KINGDOM...that war happen in long time…years by years passed that war suffers the people in both kingdoms...at last some peoples made a rebbelion...and ends the war...the kingdom's goverments are compeletly fell the people from two kingdoms changed their own governance system into a new system...they try to forget what happened in the past...they try to forget what happened in the war...they are try to be a company...between kanto and hoenn start a new life...but however there are some people that not happy with that condition they are the descendant of the kingdom's royal family…how ever they cant return the kingdom's glory what they can do is just keep the tradition as well…here we are…advance shipping story…Ash and May…breaking tradition…

It was a sunny morning in Pallet town…Ash wake up from his sleep in the morning…his eyes are still felt sleepy…"honey..!!! honey!!!" theres a voice hearded breaks his sleepy feelings it was his mother Delia…

Delia: Ash wake up didn't you remember that today is the day…you are now 16…and you know that mean you are ready to do your duty as a descendant of KANTO Kingdom…do you remember…??

Ash: yeah yeah mom…keep the tradition as well…

Ash thinking on his head…in every birthday his mother tak about the same…do the tradition and whatever something like that…how ever he knew that his father is a kingdom's descendant he was a noble…but Ash always dont care about that…

Delia: ash by your age now you should be more wise…your father will proud of you…in the heaven…

Ash father had been passed away when he was 7 years old…so he only knew about his father a bit, he knows a lot about his father from his mother…despite he don't care about the tradition he did the tradition as well just cause don't want to dissapointed his mother…

Delia: today is your departing day…as a exchange student from kanto…in hoenn…it will take a year…be careful there…I will always stand beside you son…(said delia with smiling to Ash)

Ash: I will take care my self there mom…you here should take care your self too…(said Ash to his mother)

Ash depart to the vermillion city by boat where his ship to the kanto depart…when he wants to enter the ship someone calls him…"ash!!,ash!!!" it was misty…she is his childhood friends …

Misty: so this day… you will abroad…?

Ash: huh…I glad you came here misty…path from cerulean to here a bit pretty far…

Misty: I departed from cerulean 2 days ago so that why I can get here to accompany your departure…

Misty: it will be quiet here without you…

Misty said that with a sad voice…then ash smiling…and said

Ash: owh come on misty! its only a year…it wont took a long time…after a year we will have fun togheter again…

The ship's chimney is started to sound boooong booooooong…

Ash: owh time to go take care misty…

Misty: you too ash…

The ship start to move slow but sure the ship left the pier in the middle of ocean ash thinking what will he find at Hoenn…he had never been goes out from Kanto before…

Ash reachs the hoenn dock…he slowly exit from the ship…

Ash: waw so this is hoenn…

Ash: the air is felt different in my nose…waw such a strange feelings…

Suddenly there is an officer come to him…and ask him

Officer: excuse me…are you Ash K.

Ash: yap its me…can I help you..?

Officer: owh Mr. Ash K. I am he officer that ordered to take you from the pier…

Ash: oh..okay so where are we going now??

Officer: your new school will be in the petalburg city…come on…

Ash: wait!!! Before go I want ask something first…

Officer: okay…what is that Mr Ash…??

Ash: how petalburg city lookslike…???

The officer smiling to him then he said…

Officer: petalburg is a fine city…you will love that place…

ash just smiling and then walk away with the officer enter the car…in the car he imagined again what will he find there…ash really – really not patient to see what will happen…

**yaaaa it was the chapter 1!!! I hope this story is entertain you…thankks for reading please review!!! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking tradition

Author's note: hey guys…I am sorrrrry that I haven't upload the next chapter for this story but believe it I will finish this one too….i am so busy in school I enter 7.00 and ended at 18.00 in school but if I had a time for continuing my story I will do it thanks for reading this story I hope you all not disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Tradition

Chapter 2: new neighborhood…

Ash look out from the car….he saw lots of thing that he didn't know before…things that he never seen before in kanto…The car is moving fast….at last he had been arrived to the petalburg city's gate…

Ash(in mind): at last….

The car passed the city's gate and enter the city's street…

Driver: how do you think Mr Ash K. ? Petalburg city is not small but not big also….

Ash: yeah…I think this will be great….this is my new neighborhood and I think I will like it….

The car stopped in front of a flat…(apartement) ash out from the car…

Officer: Mr. Ash….this is will be your house here…

Ash: all of this…!? This is too big….!!!

Officer: hahaha of course not…you'll room is in second floor…

Ash: hahahha okay…

Officer: follow me sir…I will show your room…

Ash put every luggage in his new room…

Ash: then I will clean up the mess in this room now….

Suddenly the officer said…

Officer: excusme sir…I think you can do it later because we have to go to your school now…

Ash: owh okay lets go…

Ash entered the car once once again…the car is starting to move…

Officer: tada…this is your school petalburg high school….this is Sunday…so no one here…but because you're here the principal will meet you here we have to wait in guest room….

??? : so you are Mr. ash…

Ash: yeah then…who are you…?

Rex: I am rex I am the principal here…I am sorry I've come late…

Ash: owh!! I am sorry sir rex I am the one who dispolite…

Rex: no problem….oh yeah by the way I've heard about you…you are the one the exchange student from kanto…and your full name is ash ketchum….ketchum….you are noble descendant whoa!!!

Ash: (shocked) how do you know about that…?

Rex: I know many things…I was used to be the soldier of the Hoenn Kingdom…my commander order me to hunts any ketchum hahahahha but don't worry it was the past…now I am retired from the bussines of hunting then became the new principal of this school…

ash: (….)

rex: oh yeah one more thing what do you feel became a royal family ? Oh hahaha I am sorry to ask such silly question...

Ash: hahahah don't worry it wasn't bother me…but if you really want to know the answer being a noble is a bit confusing me…I must do this do that and much more…but I don't care too much about it…

Rex: hmm is that so…? Anyway….let this old man welcome you to become my student here…

Ash: Okay!! I will do my best sir…!!! (while shake hands…)

(School Yard…)

Officer: please enter the car….we will take you back to your apartement…

Ash: umm I think I can walk by my self there…thanks for everythings sir…!!!

Officer: are you sure yo wont get lost…

Ash: it's absolutely okay ive got the map inside my head….!!(while winking)

Officer: allright be good be safe and good luck here….i am out…bye!!

Ash: bye…

Ash walks in the corner of the street…whn he turns n a street corner suddenly some run and they are crashed…

Ash: uhh…hey girl are you okay…? (while stands and gives a helping hand..)

???: uhhh…..my head ….oh yeah sure(while stands…)

May: hey who are you I ve never seen you before? You are a mover don't you?...I am may nice to meet you...

Ash: yah…I am Ash… I am an exchange student from kanto…I will scholl at petalburg high school for a year…

May: really? That's great what grade?

Ash: second grade….

May: yeah you'll be on my class I school there too…nice to meet you(while shake hands)

Ash: yeah…me too

May: owh I am sorry im in a hurry see you in Monday ash bye!!!

Tadaaaaa that is the second chapter new neighbohood I hope you enjoyed the story I put my self in as a principal…hehehehei hope you amused thanks for reading please review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking tradition**

**Chapter 3: Where You came from…**

Ash is lying on his bed in his new room….his eyes are seeing the ceiling he cant sleep after what happened that day…

Ash(in mind): what the hell happen this day…that weird principal that girl…I think there are lot more things will be happen….next day….darn!!! I Should go sleep I don't wanna come late in my first day in my new school…

(the next day…)

It was a shiny morning in the Hoenn…the bell is ringing the students enter the classes one by one..…

(2nd grade Class)

Someone knock the door…and the teacher opened the door it was the principal Rex…he whispers something in the teacher's ear and the teacher nod his head then…

Rex: hello good morning every one…how are you today…

Whole class: Good morning sir…we are fine thanks…

Rex: good you all very compact…okay…today I will introduce your new friend…we have an exchange student and he is will be your friend in this 1 year...come in my son…introduce yourself…

Ash: hello every one my name is Ash ketchum nice to meet you all..

Teacher: well Ash…I hope you can be a good student…be good in this class…

Rex: yeah…good luck son…

Then after the principal rex out from the class…

Teacher: okay Mr. Ash you can sit there…then lets continue the material…

The class is starting again…suddenly someone touched his back…

(whispers): hey…hey…Ash…

Ash look behind…

Ash: ya?

May: do you remember me..?

Ash: umm of course you are May right?

May: I am glad you remembered me…hey I think too harsh to talk now…lets talk later…in break time…

Ash( in mind ): hmm…this girl…who started the conversation right…heh…and she ended it…

Kringgggggg the break time bell is ringing…the students out from the class…Ash walks to the canteen by him self…then some on call him…and he knows who is it…

May: waw…at last I found you…hmm…Ash…can I ask something…

Ash: umm yeah sure…

May: how do you think hoenn looks like…?

Ash: umm I cant describe all of it but what I felt is …I like this place…there are many things that I never seen in my homeland…

May is smiling…

May: yeah…that's great…

Then they are goes on till sit in their table to eat…to start eating

May; hey ash… tell me more about yourself…I really wanna know…

Ash just silence and keep on eating…

May: hey why you don't… answer me?

Ash: ash as fast as he can finish his food…

Ash: I am sorry for this. This is my family tradition…I shouldn't talk when I am eating my food…

May: oh okay…I see hmm where are you from?

Ash: I am from kanto…oh ya I haven't tell you where I came from in the class right..?

May is silent for a moment…

May( in mind): he is from kanto….i never thought that…I knew the war is over…but I cant keep my family's hot headed of this…

Ash: hey what's wrong….!?

May: umm nothing…

Ash: I think you were thinking something after I said that I came from Kanto…

May: okay it is just nothing okay…

Ash; hmm…

Suddenly the bell is ringing…

May: okay let's return to the class immediatly….

The class is going the teacher is explaining but Ash is just silence and thinking about a girl behind him….

Ash(in mind): what happen? She just looks like so shocked when I said I came from Kanto…it just really-really made me curious at all….

Ash(in mind): I should ask to person whose know about this…yeah that odd principal…

Teacher: Mr. Ash K….please read page number 207…

Ash is still silence and keep on thinking but he didn't conscious the teacher is ordering him…^_^

Teacher: Mr. Ash K!!!

Ash: oh yesss maamm!!!

Teacher: I am sorry this maybe your first day here…and you are still in 'homesick' ccondition but it doesn't mean that you can daydreaming in my class now read the page number 207!!!

Ash: okay mam I am sorry…

The whole class is laughing but when he look behind May lookslike didn't laugh on the contrary she throw her face a bit when Ash look at her

Kringg the bell is ringing the school is ended…Ash is slowly walked from the class

Slowly he walked to the principal room…then he knocked the door…

Rex: who is there come in…

Ash: I am sorry sir to disturb you in the end of the school but I had something to ask you…

Rex: do not worry my son… it is okay…I still had job to finidsh herea also…then what do you wnt to ask…

Ash: its about my friend here she is a girl she is my first friend in this school…but when I told her I came from Kanto…her attitude is changing so much to me…I knew about the war but the war is over, more than 10 years ago…

Rex: all right can you told me who is the girl…

Ash: her name is May…

Suddenly Principal Rex's face is turned seriously then he order ash to close the door tightly and sit down on the chair….

Rex: we have to talk a lot for this…

Yeaaaahhh at last chapter 3!!!! What will happen next what will the chapter 4 what will things that will I tell to ash try to guess guy because everything will goes a bit complex from here Hope you enjoy…!!! XD


End file.
